Brown Eyes
by SonAletaDee
Summary: Lily Luna is signed up for a singing competion - The Hogwarts version of X-factor.Her boyfriend just left her for her cousin and she uses that for fuel.Will she find a new love?Or will Wesley come crawling back?Entry for the Song Challenge:Next Generation
1. Brown Eyes

**Another story from me! This time it's for a challenge from pielover28, Song Challenge: Next Generation. Hope everyone likes it!**

**Oh well, not 2000 words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. But I do own Alleya, Alex, Wesley, Jamie, Emerald, Frank, Jakie and Emily! And part of the plot.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the stool behind the stage, peeking every so often into the the rip of the curtain. There was a huge crowd, all there to see me and whoever else was performing tonight. What was I thinking... I wasn't even a great singer after all. Everyone else would wipe me out, never to be seen again. To make it worse I would be laughed at even more than I already was.<p>

As the lady who was doing my makeup stopped, I turned around to look in the mirror. I had blue eye shadow on, and that was the same colour my lips were. It would do. I looked around me for the first time, and couldn't – no, wouldn't believe my eyes. What was Rose doing here?

Seeing her there just made me even more anxious. Singing was one of the talents she used to snatch him away, the same thing she used to ruin my life. I have to win. There were 10 others here, twin girls from Gryffindor, a boy named Frank and his little sister Emerald from Hufflepuff, Alleya, Jamie and Alex from Slytherin, my only friends. Then there's Lucy; she's in Ravenclaw, another Gryffindor this time named Louis; my cousin, and last but always the least intelligent, my brother Albus.

I didn't know he even had the guts to sign up for this. Well I know I could beat not only him but Frank, Louis, the twin girls and Jamie. For the record Jamie only signed up because I wasn't going to – alone, that is.

Glancing at the clock I noticed it was about time for the competition to start.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I believe it is time to announce our contestants, for the first annual Hogwarts singing competition!" yelled the producer. I'm so glad this was for prize money, because if not then I'd gladly leave just so I wouldn't have to put up with him. "First up we have Emily Patil!"

Prancing up to the stage, the Asian girl started her routine that she made with her mentor type person. It was one of the judges, the three people that I hated the most. Other than Lucy of course. Rita Skeeter, Gilderoy Lockhart and _Madame _Umbitc - er, Umbridge.

My supposed mentor was unfortunately Umbrella Head. Well unfortunate for her, not me. She had three others, Lucy, Frank and the other twin, Jakie. In Skeeter's group: Emily, Jamie, Albus and Alleya. In Lockhart's group it was Emerald, Rose, Alex and Louis.

It was then Emerald's turn, and soon it was Lucy. She did a wonderful job...

Jamie goes, 8 more 'till it's my turn...

Rose's turn, 7 more 'till mine.

Jakie, 6 more.

Alleya, 5 more... She's great...

Louis, 4 more.

Frank, 3 more.

Albus, 2 more...Are they going in order of group?

Alex... I have to be next.

"Now, last but not least! We have... Lily Luna Potter! A Slytherin devil in disguise, singing - " he looked down at the paper, " - Brown Eyes! A song, it seems, she made herself. Let's give her a hand!" the audience clapped all right, and once the quieted down I got near the key board and my older brother James – who came to visit me at school just days before – got on the drums.

And so we started.

"**In your brown eyes, walked away  
>In your brown eyes, couldn't stay<br>In your brown eyes, you watch her go**

**And turn the record on**  
><strong>And wonder what went wrong<strong>  
><strong>What went wrong<strong>

**If everything was everything**  
><strong>But everything is over<strong>  
><strong>Everything could be everything<strong>  
><strong>If only we were older<strong>

**Guess it's just a silly song about you**  
><strong>And how I lost you<strong>  
><strong>And your brown eyes<strong>

**In your brown eyes, I was feeling low**  
><strong>'cause they're brown eyes and you never know<strong>  
><strong>Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face<strong>

**I knew that it was wrong**  
><strong>So baby, turn the record on<strong>  
><strong>Play that song<strong>

**Where everything was everything**  
><strong>But everything is over<strong>  
><strong>Everything could be everything<strong>  
><strong>If only we were older<strong>

**Guess it's just a silly song about you**  
><strong>And how I lost you<strong>  
><strong>And your brown eyes<strong>

**~Bridge~**

**Everything was everything**  
><strong>But baby it's the last show<br>**  
><strong>Everything could be everything<strong>  
><strong>But it's time to say goodbye so<br>**  
><strong>Get your last fix, and your last hit<strong>  
><strong>Grab your old girl with her new tricks<strong>

**Honey yeah, it's no surprise**  
><strong>I got lost in your brown eyes<strong>

**In your brown eyes**  
><strong>Brow-ow-own, brow-ow-own eyes<strong>  
><strong>Your brown eyes<strong>

**Brow-ow-own, brow-ow-own eyes**  
><strong>Got some brown eyes<strong>

**Brow-ow-own, brow-ow-own eyes**  
><strong>Your brown eyes"<strong>

As I finished I noticed during the song I had closed my eyes, and was surprisingly crying. Apon opening them, I saw the shocked, the hurt, the happy and the guilty faces of people I knew.

"Well that was amazing! What do our judges have to say?" said the producer."Judges?"

Holding up their signs, I got a total of 52 points. 26 for act/routine and 26 for the actual singing. Both Skeeter and Lockhart gave me 8 for everything, so I wasn't worried as Umbrella gave me all 10s.

An hour later it was announced that I was that round's winner. The bottom two had a sing-off to see who would stay in the competition. It was either Jamie or Albus and guess what? My brother lost. After the sing-off, we we're all interviewed.

"Who was the song for?" I was eventually asked.

"My... well I guess you could say ex. When he asked me to be his girlfriend _his_ ex was mad. Very mad. After a while, we went to the muggle movies for my birth day and he broke it to me. He was back with his ex. The worst part about it? She's my cousin." I replied, fighting back tears. I would not cry on wizarding television.

"Who is he?" they asked me next.

"His name is Wesley Greengrass. The son of a bitch just up and left, so you say whatever you want about him!" I said, my mood lifting asI insulted him on T.V.

"What's your cousin's name?"

"Well, she's in the competition too. Her name is Rose Weasley." I said smirking with a murderous glint in my eyes.

They left me alone after that. Walking in the halls of Hogwarts, people congratulated me and told me how lucky I was, as a fifth year, to be in the competition and some even laughed at me again, saying I was going to fail at this, they would make sure of it.

We'll see about that when the next round comes. Just two more weeks...

**Review please!**


	2. Pieces

**Hello! I'm back, and I'm so sorry I couldn't update. My laptop died and I couldn't transfer my files to the computer. Well I'm updating a couple stories now so... let's just get on with it. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the songs listed in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The two weeks passed very slowly. Classes zoomed by and no one bothered me during them. At least not after I lashed out at some Ravenclaw for talking about how my performance sucked. Punched her in the nose and she never came back.<p>

It was the day before the next round, and I was _very_ nervous. They still hadn't told us what we were going to do. Were we going to do the same thing as last time? Or were we going to do something else? Just as the thought passed my mind a loud sonorous came over the castle.

"Contestants from the competition come to the room behind the great hall please." called Minnie. Oh well, I'll just play hookie from potions. Running down eight flights of stairs and sliding down in three hidden staircases, I finally got there. Before everyone else.

"Miss Potter, would you please take a seat." said the hostess. I didn't know they switched hosts. Oh well. Soon enough the others came and took their seats.

"Tomorrow five of you will be eliminated," she took a second to let that sink in. "You will be paired off and only one of each pair will be left. Those five will go on to the next round." Oh, okay... wait five? There's eleven of us!

"Excuse me, miss-" I looked at her name tag thing, "Miss Laine? There's eleven of us, not ten." I said to her.

"Yes, but the winner from the last round doesn't have to compete. They just have to sing the opening song." she explained. Yes! My face brightened noticeably. "I assume that you were the winner?" she said laughing.

"Yep!" I giggled. This was going to be so fun.

"Okay everyone listen up. The pairings are as so:

**Lucy Weasley and Frank Longbottom – Boom boom pow, Black Eyed Peas**

**Jakie Patil and Emily Patil – Fly, Nickki Manaj**

**James Gardner and Alleya Drake – Air planes, B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams**

**Emerald Longbottom and Rose Weasley – Stuck Like Glue, Sugarland**

**Alex Zabini and Louis Weasley – Rusted From the Rain, Billy Talent" **said the hostess.

"Lily, you will be doing Pieces by Linkin Park. I hope you all practice hard for tomorrow." finished McGonnagal. As everyone was going out the door, they called me back.

"Yes professor?" I asked, watching the last person leave,

"As you know, you will be opening up the show. Prof. M. Here is letting you off classes today so you can practice." said the hostess with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Minnie!" I squealed. This was going to be fun... I just had to go somewhere to make my routine. So with goodbyes to the two women, I rushed off to the seventh floor, ready to practice.

* * *

><p>"Hello everybody!" called the hostess. "Are you ready for the next round?" cheers were heard all around the Great Hall. "I can't hear you!" they just got louder! Ugh, I <em>so<em> need earplugs. "Okay! Let's welcome... Lily Luna!" Finally. Wait, what? Oh my Merlin, I can't do this!

"Lily? Come on out!" Oh god, the music's starting. Here I go.

"Break a leg Lune," whispered Alleya.

"Hopefully not." I muttered back, quickly fixing my hair before walking out through the curtains, singing the beginning of the song.

**"Telling me to go**  
><strong>But hands beg me to stay<strong>  
><strong>Your lips say that you love<strong>  
><strong>Your eyes say that you hate<strong>

**There's truth in your lies**  
><strong>Doubt in your faith<strong>  
><strong>What you build you lay to waste<strong>

**There's truth in your lies**  
><strong>Doubt in your faith<strong>  
><strong>All I've got's what you didn't take<strong>

**So I, I won't be the one**  
><strong>Be the one to leave this<strong>  
><strong>In pieces<strong>

**And you, you will be alone**  
><strong>Alone with all your secrets<strong>  
><strong>And regrets, don't lie<strong>

**You promised me the sky**  
><strong>Then tossed me like a stone<strong>  
><strong>You wrap me in your arms<strong>  
><strong>And chill me to the bone<strong>

**There's truth in your lies**  
><strong>Doubt in your faith<strong>  
><strong>All I've got's what you didn't take<strong>

**So I, I won't be the one**  
><strong>Be the one to leave this<strong>  
><strong>In pieces<strong>

**And you, you will be alone**  
><strong>Alone with all your secrets<strong>  
><strong>And regrets, don't lie<strong>

**So I, I won't be the one**  
><strong>Be the one to leave this<strong>  
><strong>In pieces<strong>

**And you, you will be alone**  
><strong>Alone with all your secrets<strong>  
><strong>And regrets,<br>****Don't lie"**

I finished, hopping off the stool I walked over to at the start. I hope that everyone does good...

"Miss Potter?" called Lockhart. "We still have to score you." blushing, I turned back around and waited.

"Ladies and Lads, this score will not affect her and is just for a show." said the hostess. That calmed me down a little.

A nine and a five from Lockhart, a six and a seven from Skeeter and a... two and four from Umbitch? What the hell? She's supposed to be on my side! Wile I silently fumed, she explained her actions.

"Well, she was singing a song that was made by boys in the muggle world." she said like it explained everything. " She also didn't have a very exciting performance."

God I so want to kill her...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I hope you guys like it. Review please! The button down there!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


End file.
